


A Prince's Duties

by LightningNymph



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Difference, Brother/Sister Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Hand Jobs, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn, pre-Insurrection of the Seven, pre-Slitherers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: Written for theFE3H Kink Meme."I can't stop thinking about if Xander and Edelgard were siblings. Like if Edelgard were one of Garon's kids (whether in place of Corrin or another sibling, or just in addition). And because, well, Fates, (and my incest kink), what their sexual chemistry might be."
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 14





	A Prince's Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance to turn back. Dead Dove: Do Not Eat.
> 
> My lukewarm take for the day is that Fates is severely underrated because Three Houses did some of the same stuff Fates was criticized for and Fates did some things better.

As expected, she found Xander in his study, carefully studying a map of the County of Bergliez.  
  
"It's past eleven. You should sleep," Edelgard told him.  
  
Watching him as closely as she did, she could see some of the stress disappear from his posture at the sound of her voice. Not all of it, admittedly -- duty had always pressed down hard on him. Duty to his country, to his subjects, to his family and their father -- but some of it, at least.  
  
"I could say the same for you," Xander said, half-turning to face her.  
  
"Perhaps. _I_ don't have a meeting with Count von Hevring and Count Bergliez in the morning, though."  
  
"Don't remind me," Xander sighed, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Edelgard stepped up closer behind him, her hands on his shoulders, starting to rub them. "Are you alright?"  
  
He tensed up underneath her touch, breath hitching. "Edelgard..." he said, a conflicted note to his voice.  
  
"Would you like me to help you relax?"  
  
Xander was often perceived as aloof and stoic by others, but having grown up with him, she could see his expression shift, as moral obligations and his own desires fought in his heart.  
  
Her hand trailed down to his chest as she walked around his chair, settling in his lap in one swift movement.  
  
"Please?" she murmured, using the same tone of voice that he never could resist even when she was a child. Her other hand found its way to his face, brushing over his cheek.  
  
Xander's stone resolve crumbled, and he leaned into her touch, his eyes sliding closed in surrender.  
  
It was Xander's duty as the Imperial crown prince to deal with the day-to-day affairs of the Empire, to study the ebb and flow of its internal power struggles, and learn to use these to his advantage.  
As the child of a concubine, ninth out of eleven children and a daughter to boot, it was Edelgard's duty to strive to support him in any way possible while she was still considered part of the Imperial family's household.  
  
This was almost certainly not what they had in mind when her parents, nursemaids, and tutors drilled that thought into her, but it was a way that worked for her. Easing the burden of ruling the country was one task she took great pride in achieving better than anyone else could.  
  
His hands moved to her hips as she unbuttoned his clothes, kissing him as she slid her hand into his pants to pull out his cock, wrapping her hand around him.  
  
"Edelgard..." he murmured, reaching up to brush her long brown hair out of her eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I always am," she said, turning her head to press a kiss to his palm, delighting in the surprised-but-pleased sound this earned her -- and giving him one in return when he flipped up her dress and started fingering her, slow and deliberate as the rest of him.  
  
Edelgard was always the one to start things, but it was always Xander who took things a step farther; when he swept the map of Bergliez aside to move her onto the table, she shuddered in delight, lifting her hips so he could get rid of her smallclothes and spreading her legs for him.  
  
"Fuck me," she demanded, sounding every bit as authoritative as an Empress in her own right.  
  
"Anything for you, little sister," Xander murmured, kissing her as he guided himself towards her and thrust inside. Nothing could ever fit as perfectly as he did; Edelgard locked her ankles behind him, trying to get him in deeper, arching into his touch.  
  
"I love you," he murmured, tangling his fingers with hers as he started moving, slow but deliberate.  
  
"I love you too," she answered, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
She felt like she could live in this moment forever, the feeling of his body pressed up against hers, moving with her pleasure in mind first and foremost. When his lips found hers again and he rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts, she came around him, the feeling causing him to come following after -- always outside, his cum painting her thighs. The one thing she hadn't managed to convince him of yet, with his insistence that he would not impugn her honor.  
  
She pulled him close again as they came down from their high, resting her head on his broad chest. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he admitted, nuzzling into her hair.  
  
One of these days their father would insist on arranging a marriage for her, but for now, the gentle peace they found here was worth more than gold.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~When the Insurrection of the Seven happens they manage to escape and move to Fhirdiad as political refugees where, with the help of King Lambert, they pose as the disposed Crown Prince and a totally random Imperial citizen he just happened to fall for during his escape. What no of course she has no relation to the missing princess what are you talking about you must be mistaken.~~


End file.
